Welcome to The Kuroshitsuji's Fandom
by Maria A.O
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive membuka situs tercinta kita, yaitu fandom Kuroshitsuji di www dot fanfiction dot net. Ada apa gerangan? Check This Out! -Special for Lenalee Phantomhive! Don't like don't read! RnR?-


_Tittle : Welcome to the Kuroshitsuji's Fandom_

_Genre : Humor_

_Rate : K+_

_Summary : Ciel Phantomhive membuka situs tercinta kita, yaitu fandom Kuroshitsuji di www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net. Ada apa gerangan? -Special for Lenalee Phantomhive! Don't like don't read! RnR?- _

_Warning : Typos maybe, OOC #auch! Don't kick me for this! Nda nyambungness, Gajeness, Garingness, Galauness and everything that ends with –ness XP

* * *

_

.

.

.

**Welcome to the Kuroshitsuji's Fandom**

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**This fiction by Yovphcutez**

**Special for : Lenalee Phantomhive  
**

_**Don't like don't read! I've warn you!**_

.

.

.

_**

* * *

**_

.

.

.

Hari itu masih sangat pagi, burung-burung masih berkicauan, hewan-hewan masih ada yang tertidur lelap, dan waktu dapat dikategorikan dengan pukul 04.00 AM. Tapi ada satu orang –yang tumben-tumbennya- sudah bangun dari tidurnya dengan mata biru gelap yang disinari oleh cahaya yang tampak dari benda mungil multicanggih yang kita kenal dengan HAPE. Buset? Ciel itu memangnya lahir di jaman apa kok sudah punya hape? Tukar nomor dong XD #abaikan

"Fanfiction…" ucap Ciel dengan muka bernapsu #plak

Yap! Layar hape bobrok yang sudah banyak goresan karena dibanting oleh pemilik Phantomhive's manor itu menampilkan situs yang tidak asing bagi kita semua, Fanfiction(dot)net.

_Klik _Anime _klik_ K _klik_ Kuroshitsuji

Voila! Inilah dia fandom Kuroshitsuji yang sekarang aktif di hapenya. Tapi kok lemot sekaleee? Wajarlah, hape yang sudah mau ko-it itu kalo banyak digunakan malah tambah ko-it lagi, Cieeeel~

Tapi sekali lagi pembaca, karena dia suangaaat bernapsu untuk membuka situs ini seperti ketika author sangat bernapsu untuk _ngedownload _doujinshi rate M, tidak segan-segan Ciel membanting hapenya ke arah lantai. Dan untungnya untung banget, proses _loading_ menuju situs yang dituju tersebut langsung bertuliskan loading complete 100% dan memunculkan fandom yang diinginkannya. Hape ini kayaknya harus dikasarin dulu deh baru mau jalan. Ckck

Sebenarnya ada apa gerangan?

_-Flashback-_

_Ciel membuka koran leceknya lebar-lebar seperti anak kecil yang berkata "Aku sayang muuaami sebesar iniiiiiii!" oke, galau akut._

_Ciel mulai menggerakkan bola matanya untuk membaca satu-persatu huruf yang –buset-banyaknya-minta-ampun- itu. Hmmm… mari kita lihat. Kebakaran di London, kerusuhan 1998 di London, gempa bumi di London. Seharusnya kota London sudah hancur kali yak? =="_

_Dan kemudian, mata Ciel terpaku oleh paku payung dengan palu ke arah bagian paling bawah koran hal 198(?), agak pojok sedikit, kanan dikiiiiit, kelewatan! Ke kiri selangkah! Yak, sampai! #apadeh!_

_Yap, sebuah kolom kecil (bayangkan kolom kecil untuk promosi restoran dan lainnya yang biasanya ada di paling bawah halaman Koran) berwarna putih hitam itu bertuliskan "SALE! KUROSHITSUJI DOUJINSHI RATED M, PG, ETC IN FUJODANSHI SHOP IN JAPAN!" *aje gileee… jauh amat!*_

_Mata Ciel seketika membelalak lebar. "Se-sejak… sejak kapan anime ter-great ini ada doujinshinya? Rated M pula?" teriak Ciel OOC. Sebas sih cuma tutup telinganya pakai panci(?), berhubung dia berada di dapur gitu luoch~_

_Dan seketika muncul tulisan di bawah tulisan SALE blablabla tadi. "Doujinshi ini muncul sejak beredarnya fanfiction tentang pairing-pairing di Kuroshitsuji seperti SebasCiel, SebasClaude,…" seperti menjawab pertanyaan Ciel saja._

_Mari kita zoom, terutama di bagian "SEBASCIEL, SebasClaude,…"_

_SEBASCIEL…_

"_OMG! SEJAK KAPAN SAIAH DENGAN BUTLER BEJAT ITU DIPAIRING-KAAAAN?" teriak Ciel lebay. Sekali lagi, Sebas hanya menutup telinganya dengan cangkir teh tuan mudanya. Sungguh butler yang autis #digeplak Sebastian._

_-Flashback End-_

Sejak saat itu, Ciel semakin sering membuka situs _www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net_ yang menurutnya dapat membuat orang galau karena membaca cerita _yaoi-_nya (kalau bukan _fujodanshi_ sih). Wajar lah, Ciel kan bukan _fudanshi_. Kalau bagi _fujodanshi_, itu adalah surga. Bagi orang awam yang nistanya kelewat abis(?), pasti akan merinding disko gitu. Cewek normal aja mungkin ngeri, apalagi cowok! #plak

_Ciel mencium lembut Sebastian. Menandakan bahwa dia sebenarnya juga mau tapi malu…_

Ciel agak merinding ketika membaca _line_ itu. Wajahnya memerah, semerah tomat, semerah apel, seungu anggur, sehijau daun, se-mejikuhibuniu pelangi. Oke, nda nyambung. Pokoknya, Ciel merasa malu sekali. Tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya mencium Sebastian. Kalau Sebastian yang mencium duluan, oke-oke saja. Eh? _WHAT THE FUCK_?

_Tok tok_

"Tuan muda, anda sudah bangun?" telat deh, Ciel sudah bangun 3 jam yang lalu tahu. Yang otomatis berarti sekarang menunjukkan pukul 07.00 AM. Ciel hanya mendengus kesal sambil tetap merinding disko membaca _fanfic _tersebut. Sebenarnya Ciel ini ngeri atau nepsong sih? Betah amat bacanya!

_Ckrek_

"Tuan muda? Tumben sekali anda sudah bangun, dengan memegang –ahem- hape butut itu lagi." Alhasil, Sebastian mendapat _deathglare _dari sang majikan. "Aku cuma heran, kenapa banyak yang menulis sebuah _fanfic_ dengan _pairing_ kita berdua sih? Ehm, well… isinya bagus sih," jawab Ciel dengan muka merah. Sebenarnya suka kaaan?

"Oh… tentu saja karena kita berdua _–so-damn-hot_- jika di_pairing_kan berdua tuan muda. Saya, sang pedofil tampan sepanjang masa sebagai _seme_, dan anda, anak kecil terbelagu sepanjang masa sebagai _uke_. Cocok kan?" uwoooh! Inilah dia seme idaman semua uke!

"Kurang ajar banget dikau? Aku mau jadi semeeeee!" teriak Ciel mencak-mencak. Tidak terima dikatai 'belagu' dan '_uke_' pastinya, padahal itu kenyataan.

Sebastian menghela nafas lalu berkata "Ooo… tidak bisa tuan muda," kata Sebastian meniru Sule. "Kan anda itu sudah ditakdirkan jadi _uke_ sejati. Lagipula anda kecil. Masa anda mau menggrepe-grepe saya yang bertubuh besar dan berbadan sekseh ini? Tidak cocok sekali tuan muda." Mau tidak mau alias terpaksa, Ciel langsung terdiam bagaikan orang bisu dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Ta-tapi kan belum tentu kamu yang 'di atas' butler begoooo!" teriak Ciel kesal. Mana mau dia yang selamanya jadi _uke_! Seenak jidat banget mutusin!

"Oh ya?" tanya Sebastian menginterogasi. Wuah, seketika ada petir dan kilat menyambar keras. Andaikan di komik, petir dan kilat itu _background_-nya. Ciel hanya menatap Sebastian dengan –wuoooh!-gue-cincang-loe!-

Tiba-tiba Sebastian menarik Ciel dalam dekapannya. Dengan wajah om-om pedofil mesum yang minta ngeraep sekarang, dia berkata "Kita lihat saja tuan muda."

Wajah Ciel pucat. Tapi disalah artikan oleh Sebastian sebagai muka minta diraep sangat. Puarah sangat deh! Sebastian pun melempar Ciel ke ranjang _king size_nya. "Ayo kita mulai tuan muda."

Dan berakhirlah riwayat 'tuan muda uke' hari itu.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N :** Oke! Fict teraneh dan terabal ini merupakai fict ketiga saya di fandom ini. Menyenangkan sekali! Sekaligus sebagai fict special untuk Lenalee Phantomhive. Bukan _bashing chara_ yaaa~

Welcome to the Fandom Kuroshitsuji Indonesia yaaa~ :D

Apaan ini endingnya? Gaje sangat! =_=

Walaupun begitu, tetap mau memberi review? *blink eyes*


End file.
